SKY
by Serpent91
Summary: This story is going to be KaroneSakura´s from now on.. if she wants it of course!
1. Introduction

**I don´t own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise in here.**

**Thanks to all those who review!**

**Thanks to my Beta: **SeventhandHigher7

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SKY **

**Chapter one: Introduction**

Jamie Harvey Potter, the boy who lived is being spoiled by his parents. He is now reading a book to show them that he can read at only three years old.

He can walk, talk, sing, crawl, eat, and all that stuff, but he can also do small amounts of magic.

His parents are always telling everyone about how great he is and that he killed Voldemort at the age of two.

"We are proud of you, son." James Potter told his three year old son.

"Thank you daddy."

"Well, why don´t you go to your room and get your brother, hm? "Said his mother Lily Potter.

"Sure, mum." Answered the Smiling boy.

Jamie ran to his room and went straight for one of the corners where he knew his brother would be. Jamie and his brother Harry are totally different, Jamie has dark red hair that looks like a fire, he has extremely beautiful brown eyes with small spots of green, he is quite tall and has a cute angel like look to him. Everybody thinks he´s adorable and their hero.

Harry on the other hand has pitch black hair that has grown long over the few years he lived, he never wanted it to go and his mum let him keep it since she didn´t want to have to cut it and they couldn´t leave the house protection. Harry is also shorter than his brother was at his age and his eyes are a brilliant emerald green with a small line of silver around the pupil.

When Jamie came close to the corner and saw his brother he froze, his brother had always been better than him at everything and he knew it, afterall it was his brother that had taught him how to walk, talk and use the small amount of magic he had.

Jamie, looked in awe as he saw his brother hold an ice sculpture in the air with a ribbon of fire surrounding it.

" Wow, Harry. How can you do that?"

"Huh? O that, it´s nothing just something i read about, i read about some people being able to use the elements and make them do what you want them to, it´s called being an Elemental."

"So you´re an Elemental?"

"I think so. Come on, you try it. If i am then so you must be."

"How?"

"Imagine holding a ball of fire in your hand and make it burn strong without hurting you."

"I can try, but then we have to go to mum and dad, they wanted me to get you."

"You can try it tonight, and don´t tell mum and dad about this before you know that you are one, ok?"

" Of course not, this is going to be one of our secrets right?"

"Yes, now let´s go."

"Mum? I brought Harry" said Jamie.

"That´s great hun, dinner´s ready."

"What are we having?" Asked Jamie.

" Pizza" Said James as he entered the kitchen."

"Yes, today´s pizza." Said Lily with a smile.

"Pisa" said Harry with baby babble.

" He is never going to be able to talk before he´s three, he can´t be better than Jamie." Said Lily.

"I know, Jamie is the best of the boys." Said James.

Ever since the Potters got to know that Jamie was the boy who lived as he was born on the 31 of july 1980, they had made sure that Jamie was the one that walked first and talked first, they had been worried at first as it seemed that his brother would be smarter and better at everything, but they had manadged to teach their little Jamie how to do all those things before Harry learned, or so they tought.

Harry had learned all the things that a baby shouldn´t be able to learn at the age of two, after that he started teaching his brother where his parents didn´t notice and he made sure that his parents never got to know that he could do all the things they wanted Jamie to be able to do.

He babbled as a baby when they were around, he kept quiet tough, he didn´t want to much attencion since he couldn´t have them knowing that he was better than his bigger brother.

In private tough, he and his brother held quite smart and adult conversations.

They read books that were for teenagers at the age of four and at the age of five was when this story actually starts..

TBC..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, This is the first chapter of the story SKY. I hope everybody likes it, it might be a while between updates since school takes a lot of time.

Review please!


	2. Sky and Fire

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thanks to all reviewers, even if there aren´t so many yet but i hope that more will review cause it makes me happy. Even if you want to tell me that the story sucks.**

' Toughts '

"speech"

_Flashbacks _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** ** SKY**

**Chapter two: Sky and Fire**

Five year old Harry Potter and his six year old Jamie Potter had been eavesdropping on a private conversation between their parents earlier on that night.

_Flashback _

" _We have to take him to an orphanage, James!" shouted Lily potter._

" _I know, we can´t have him being better than Jamie."_

" _So, we take him tomorrow then?" asked Lily, tough calm this time._

" _No, the day after, and remember, we can´t tell Jamie, he will hate us."_

" _So , we take Harry the day after tomorrow or maybe in the night between those days and we take him to the orphanage and leave him there?"_

" _yeah, that sounds fine, come on, we have to make sure that Jamie is sleeping."_

" _of course dear" said Lily._

_End Flashback_

That had been what they had heard and now they were sneaking around in the house, collecting things that Harry would need to be on his own, he couldn´t go to an orphanage, he just couldn´t.

Jamie had to come up with a plan, Harry had to run away, he would sneak out this night and be gone when his parents woke in the morning to take him away early to make sure they got rid of him.

Jamie had managed to get some food that wouldn´t get bad with time and other things that Harry would need, they had used magic to make the bag bottomless and weightless. They also made sure that the spell would last and that the bag could be shrunken and would return to normal size by just tapping the trunk with his finger. He could also lock and unlock it by tapping the lock with his finger.

They had even changed his name just five minutes agom he was now leagally Sky, no last name, just Sky.

Harry was now ready to go.

" Don´t forget me Harry, please?" asked Jamie with tears streaming down his face.

" I won´t, i promise! Don´t forget me either ok? Harry asked and was also crying."

" will i ever meet you again? Asked Jamie.

" of course, we will meet at Hogwarts." Said Harry.

" you will go there one year after me." Said Jamie.

" Yes, but you will be ok, and i will see you then, Bye Fire!" Harry said and hugged his brother tightly.

"Bye , Sky." Said Jamie.

The names they had come up with before Harry left, Jamie got fire since he could only control Fire. Harry was named Sky because he could control all the elements including ice, and some more, like snow, lightning and all the nature powers in generall.

Sky ran and ran until he ran out of breath. He had to get away.

He made it into the city just as the lights went out and the sun started to rise, he quickly made his way down the small streets that nobody but the streetkids knew about, exept for a select few people.

Not too far away from where Sky was walking a person with long black hair and beautiful pitch black eyes walked and unknown to them both they were heading towards eachother, both deep in tought.

They collided with eachother pretty hard and both boys went flying to the ground and both of them suddenly had fire all over them, protecting them from any harm from the other.

" Wow, i tought i was thew only one to do that." The beautiful boy with black eyes said. He looked like he was the same age as Harry.

" Me too, or well i know my brother can control fire, but that is it, no other element only fire."

" you can control more?" the boy asked.

" Yeah, and apparantly i´m not the only one." Shy answered with a smirk worthy of a slytherin. ' Father would be furious if he knew' At that tought the smirk grew wider.

" Hey, thats creepy, you will most definitely be a slytherin, cause only them can smirk like that.

" so What´s you´re name?"

" Ice, call me Ice."

"Sky," he said, holding his hand out.

" Nice, it´s your favorite element or are you an animagus or is it so that you just like to fly?"

" A bit of everything i guess, you?"

" I love the Ice."

" By the way, what are you doing on the streets and another thing, I´m sorry for running into you."

" first thing, i ran away from home, I´m now leagally Sky, second I´m sorry too." Sky gave a smile.

" So, since we both seem to be overly intelligent five year old´s than maybe we can help eachother survive?" Ice suggested.

"Sure, sounds great."

"So, Did you bring anything?." Ice asked.

"yeah, food, books , clothes, money and those sort of things. You?"

"Same i guess, i have also discovered a small abandoned house that we can live in cause there are never anyone walking by."

"Cool, so shall we go there?" Sky said with a small smirk.

"We shall. " Ice smirked and bowed.

They went and soon they got to a street that was totally empty and they went into a small house that was pretty old and it really looked abandoned.

They stepped inside and were overwelmed by the cosy room they had just entered.

It was an ordinary hallway but it had the dark colours that both boys seemed to like. It was a lot of black, dark green and dark blue. As they made their way into the next room they immediately knew that they would like it here, a small fireplace in the corner of the room and a small black couch in front of it, a bookcase covered the whole right wall, a door on the left, they walked trough it and ended up in a kitchen/ dining room combination.

The kitchen part of the room was the biggest, it had white walls and dark wooden floors, the dinner table was a dark wood and the chairs matched. There wasn´t anything to prepare food with , only a small cuppboard that held food once a long time ago.

They walked trough the rest of the rooms until they found a small bedroom, the only place with a bed in the whole house. The room had black walls and dark wooden floors with matching furniture.

" I guess we have to share the bed." Said Sky.

" Yeah, i´m ok with that. Are you?" Ice said.

"Yeah." Said Sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Just so you know, Harry got help from his brother with the namechanging, Jamie just asked his parents to sign something and they did so for him without reading what they signed. It´s a bit of a long shot but hey, nobody´s perfect.**

**Hope you like it..**

**a thousand Thank you´s to my Beta!**

**Love, Sara.**


	3. Sky and Ice

** time for chapter 3.**

**I want to thank all reviewers and my wonderful beta!**

**Keep R&R ! Thanks..**

**On with the story!..**

**SKY**

**Chapter 3: Sky and Ice**

"So, you gonna tell me your story?" asked Sky.

" Yeah, ok. I wasn´t exactly loved at home, my father started beating me about half a year ago and yesterday was just enough." said Ice.

Ice took a deep breath and then started again.

" I don´t even know why but I just had the urge to run away and leave them there. They don´t even know I left or that i took all my money with me."

"Your money?" Asked Sky.

" Yeah, up until half a year ago I was spoiled like hell. I got Money every day, and everything I pointed at was mine ten minutes later." Said Ice.

"Wow, I´m sorry." Said Sky.

"Don´t be. So, gonna tell me?" Said Ice.

"You want to know my story?" Asked Sky.

"Yeah, if it´s not to hard." Said Ice.

"Nah, I´ll manage" Said Sky. He then took a deep breat and then spoke.

" I have an older brother, Jamie. He is a very important boy and everybody likes him, he has to be the best at everything. He was too, atleast in front of our parents. " Sky said.

" But not when you where alone?" asked Ice.

"No, I´m the one who taught him all he knows until he could read on his own, and he loves me for it. That´s why he helped me escape." Sky continued.

" Escape?" asked Ice, confused.

" Yeah, my parents wanted me to go to an orpanhage. My brother didn´t want me to go there so he helpt me escape."

" That sounds like a great brother." Said Ice.

"He is. He´s my Fire" Said Sky.

" Huh?" Asked Ice.

" Oh, That´s what I call him, he´s an fire elemental, I´m the only one that knows tough. And you now. "

" I won´t tell. " Said Ice.

" Thanks" said Sky.

The rest of the day was spent talking, telling eachother about their lifes.

The years went and Sky and Ice became great friends. They´re now 11 and we will see how their lifes will change.. but for better or worse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So sorry for me taking so long to write this but school really is a lot these days. Not an excuse but i hope you will forgive me.**

**If you have any ideas on what you think should happen in the story i would be so happy. **


	4. New People

SKY

Thanks to all those who R&R and a HUGE thank you to my beta:

**Seventhandhigher7**

_A Bit of info on the story:_

_Nicknames:_

_Remus: "Moony" or "Remy" or "Rem"_

_Sirius: "Padfoot" or "Siri"_

_Neville: "Nev" _

_Severus: "Sev"_

_Draco: "Dray" or "Drake" or "Drakie"_

_Jamie Potter: "Fire"_

"talk"

'toughts'

_flashbacks_

_**parseltongue**_

LOOK HERE!! This story is NOT for people who like RON, GINNY OR/AND HERMIONE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter 4: Hogwarts.**_

"Good morning Sky." Said Ice, still sleepy.

"Morning." Answered Sky, cheerfully.

" We have managed pretty good these years huh?."

" Yeah." Answered Sky as he looked around in their "home".

The abandoned house isn´t so abandoned looking anymore. It looks pretty good with new furniture and colors on the walls. During the almost 5 years the boys have lived there they made it their home.

The room that Ice and Sky have shared since their first day was now a dark emerald green with black pillows, curtains and all the other textiles.

The boys has changed to. Sky now has long black hair on the right side of his head and short on the left side with red streaks trough it all. He has black eyeliner and a little bit of red eyeliner too. Dark red of course. This may seem like a huge change for someone as young as eleven but Sky and Ice have matured faster than kids their own age because f their tough life.

Sky wears tight black jeans with a studded belt. He also wears a black t- shirt with the word "ICE" on it. He wears a lot of chains and he has tatto´s. A sword all over his back with a black and silver snake curled around it. A dagger on his left arm and a snake around his right wrist..

He also has peircings, one in his right eyebrow, one in his tongue, one in his lower lip and a lot in his ears.

Ice has long black hair with silver streaks, it reaches his middle back.

He has the most beautiful raven black eyes lined in black and white eyeliner. His skin is pale, almost like a vampire without being one.

He has tatto´s. A black snake on his right arm curled around his wrist and a large dagger with a dark crimson red snake around it.

Sky also has peircings in his left eyebrow, tongue and ears.

Ice wears black clothes with an occasional white or darkgreen. He always has chains and jewlery.

" Ice." Said Sky.

"Yeah?" asked Ice.

"Shall I go and make breakfast?" asked Sky already going out the door.

"Yeah, thanks Sky."

"No problem" said Sky from outside the room.

They now have a fridge, stove, refridgerator, washing machine, shower and all the necessary things. They bought it all with some of Ice´s money. Sky only had the little money his brother gave him before he ran away and that was what they used for food, clothes and fun.

When Ice made his way down to the kitchen he was met with a smell so good that he started drooling. Sky made the best food ever. After all he had the practise, and he loved to cook.

"What´s for breakfast?" asked Ice as he looked over Sky´s shoulder.

"Waffles, so sit down and eat." Said Sky with a grin.

"Yummy!" Ice practically skipped over to the chair and sat down.

After breakfast they went to the bathroom and showered. Yes, they both showered at the same time. They had to save the money they had.

After showering they dressed as they ussually did and then went back to the kitchen to do the dishes and wait for the Hogwarts letters they knew would come one day.

"There they are! Sky! The letters are here!" Ice practically screamed with happiness.

"Great! Let´s write an acceptance note and then go shopping shall we?

"Yeah! Lets" said Sky.

The boys raced to the front door and before they ran out on the streets of London, they put on their jackets and shoes.

They found the pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron' and asked to be let into Diagon Alley.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Ice as both boys looked around eyes wide.

"It is!" Sky agreed.

"Gringotts first right?" asked Ice.

"Yeah, the letter with the reply to our reply.." Sky started laughing at what he just said and Ice joined him.

"You know, we´re not bored very often" Both boys stopped laughing after a while and Sky tried to explain what he had been trying to say.

"The reply to our acceptance letter states that we are going to meet a proffesor snape at gringotts in about ten minutes, but i guess it doesn´t do any harm beeing early does it?" Said Sky.

"Let´s go then shall we?" Said Ice and grabbed Sky´s hand and dragged the boy with him to the big building called gringotts.

The boys had been waiting for about ten minutes when they heard someone behind them and they turned around so quick that you would think that they got wiphlash.

There stod a man, and a boy their age. The man was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt with a black everyday robe over it. He has long black hair and black eyes. They reminded Sky a bit about Ice´ eyes. He was tall and quite slender by the looks of his hands, Sky noticed.

The boy on the other hand was a complete opposite of the man, he had long white blond hair and silver grey eyes, he was tall, shorter than the man but still tall for his age. He had peircings in his lower lip and right eyebrow. The boy also weared totally different clothes than the man and had eyeliner put skillfully around his eyes. He wore a black fishnet shirt over a white t-shirt and he also wore grey ripped jeans. Both men had a mask of indifference skillfully placed on their faces.

"Are you Proffessor Snape?" said Sky and held a hand out for him to shake.

"Yes, and this is Draco Malfoy." Snape said pointing towards the boy at his side.

"Pleased to meet you" Both Sky and Ice said at the same time, wich seemed to shock Snape and Malfoy.

"Pleasure is all ours" said Snape. " I asume that you are Sky and Ice?"

"Yes, we are" answered Sky and Ice.

They all shaked hands with the ones they did´t knew before and then they went to gather money, since neither Sky or Ice had a lot left, they had enough for clothes and a bit of food when the year was over in about a year. Until they could get a job they would need to get money from the headmaster to buy school books.

"You don´t have any money?" asked Draco with a sneer.

"You try to live without anyone to make the money and still have to try to have enough to eat everyday for almost six years and we´ll see how much you have left afterwards." Said Sky and that statement seemed to shock not only Draco but Snape as well. They both still had their masks tough, so it was very hard to see, but Sky and Ice managed to do so.

" How come Malfoy is with us, sir?" asked Ice after a while.

"He is with us because since i was already going here and his father couldn´t come because of work he was sent to me so that i could take him shopping." Said Snape.

They all went to the wand shop to buy a wand the first thing they did after that little conversation.

Wand shop..

"Why hello! How can i help you today? Wands i asume?" Asked an old man, with twinkling eyes and grey hair.

"Yes, all three boys need a wand." Said Snape and went to sit down in the corner of the shop on a comfortable chair that he conjured out of thin air.

"Come then, Ah, yes, step right up young man, wich is your wandarm?" Mr Ollivander asked Draco.

"Right" said Draco.

They went trough the whole shop without finding a wand that fitted for anyone of the boys. Even Snape and Ollivander seemed concerned, until Mr Ollivander got that twinkle back in his eyes and told them to wait there and that he would be right back.

"Ah, since it seems that we do not have a wand fit for any of you I will have to make them for you". Said Ollivander.

The boys were told to stand on a line while Mr Ollivander arranged different things that none of the boys recognized on three different tables. Then the boys were told to stand before one of the tables at a time and see if they were drawn towards any of the material.

Draco was felt drawn towards Veela hair, oak and a piece of ice from the great lake at hogwarts and the fire from a pheonix.

Ice felt drawn towards bone of a dementor, beech and a piece of ice from the hogwarts lake and ashes from the thunder hitting a piece of beech.

Sky felt drawn towards a lot.. dementor core, vampire bone, pheonix feather, black wood, white wood, ice from the hogwarts lake, ashes from thunder hitting a piece of white and black wood and even basilisk venom.

Mr Ollivander fainted..

**(A/N:The boys might seem a bit.. um.. older? Yes that´s it.. older than they really are. But. I have a reason for that. Do you guys really think two five year olds will survive alone in the huge world without maturing a lot faster than others? i also want to say that i have no idea how they managed to convince the tatto and peircing guy/girl to give them the tatto´s and peircings but i´ll leave that to your imagination.**

**I know that the wands seem a bit (or A LOT) unrealistic but really, I can´t be realistic all the time. I let my imagination loose and I managed to get the chapter done.. I´m sorry for the long wait and I will try to do better..**

**if you have any questions about the story, Review or ask me in a private message and i will try to answer the best I can.. )**

**Love, Sara**


	5. Hogwarts

**Thank you SO much _Seventhandhigher7_ for betaing!**

**And thank you ALL for R&R!**

**It´s a huge help!**

**SKY**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

Snape enervated Mr. Ollivander and asked why he had fainted.

"I´m sorry, I fainted because I´m standing before three of the most powerfull teenage wizards since the time of the founders of Hogwarts. The first one of the four called "The Powerfull Four" came last year to buy his wand."

"And who was that?" asked Sky though he already knew the answer. It couldn´t be anybody else other than his beloved big brother.

"The boy who lived, Jamie Potter," said Ollivander.

Snape, Ice, and Malfoy looked shocked by that answer.

"Unfortunately I couldn´t give him the wand he was destenied to have" Ollivander muttered too quietly for anyone besides Sky to hear as the group headed out into the alley again.

When they were done with the shopping for schoolsupplies Sky and Ice invited Snape and Malfoy for dinner at their place with a promise to Malfoy that they would take him out for shopping in the Muggleworld for Muggleclothes afterwards.

"So what do you say Professor, Malfoy? Do you want to come home with us and eat and then explore the more hidden parts of Muggle london?" asked Sky.

"I would love to come with you. What do you say professor?" asked Draco, he had lost his mask as soon as he felt comfortable with Sky and Ice wich he did quite fast.

"That would be agreeable since we are not expected back for hours yet" answered Snape still on his guard around everyone and everything.

Soon everybody sat around the table at Sky and Ice´s house. Sky had made homemade pizza and hoped that Draco and Snape would eat it.

"Have you guys ever tasted pizza before?" he asked them.

"We´re having pizza? God I love you right now" said Ice and hugged Sky. They both laughed.

"You do huh?" laughed Sky, though he couldn´t really understand the feeling he had in his gut at those words.

"What is a pizza?" asked Snape.

"It´s a kind of muggle food, really good actually. It´s basicly bread with tomato sauce, cheese and other nice things like bacon or chicken or just plain sallad and other stuff you like." answered Ice.

"That sounds great. So what are we having on ours?" asked Draco.

"We take one piece of each Pizza. That way everybody gets to taste every pizza." said Sky.

They all ate the Pizza and talked. They talked about the strange things they heard in the wandshop and about the "boy who lived". Everybody noticed that as soon as they started on that subject Sky got a far away look in his eyes and they asked him why. First he tried to change the subject and almost succeded but Snape noticed it and made him explain under the treath of veritaserum, a potion that makes you tell the truth.

That managed to make Sky talk, under the promise that everything said in that room stayed between the people in that room. They agreed. Snape placed a large number of different spells to make sure that nothing said in that room would be overheard by any other than the four.

"I was Harry Potter, the younger brother of Jamie Potter. Please don´t interupt me, it´s hard enough as it is. I ran away at the age of five because my parents thought I took to much space and time that my brother needed so they were going to place me in an orphanage. My brother didn´t want me in an orphanage because we both had seen how people get treated there and he helped me escape from my parents, I ran away and met Ice." Sky said all this very quickly and now he was afraid of rejection since he knew that atleast two people in the room hated the Potters.

"Please don´t hate me" Sky added.

"So your real name is Harry Potter? Asked Snape.

"No, I changed my name the day before I ran away, my name is really Sky now." Sky answered.

"Then why would we hate you?" asked Draco.

"Cause I´m still related to the Potters by blood, and I still love my big brother. And I always will, he isn´t like Lily and James Potter, he is Fire. It´s that simple." Said Sky.

"I´m not going to hate you just because of your blood. I´ll leave that to Voldemort" said Ice. The others, not including Sky, shuddered at the name.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"What do you know about "You-Know-Who"? asked Snape.

"He tried to kill my brother when I was little, somehow one of us managed to save the other. Everybody thinks it was Jamie but both me and Jamie thinks it was the both of us. The love we share was enough to make a powerfull shield and save us, we both got scars from it tough. Jamie a straight scar and me a lighningbolt shaped scar at our forheads. Mine dissappeared trough time tough." said Sky.

"All I know is that he hates muggleborns and muggles aswell as those who is one the so called "light side". I also know that he used the Avada Kedavra against the Potter twins and that Jamie Potter is the one who got named " The- Boy – Who- Lived"." Said Ice.

"His Followers are called "Death Eaters" and they do as he wish, they kiss the hem of his robes and they get crucioed when they fail with a mission or something like that." Said Snape.

"How do you know that, professor?" asked Sky.

"I was one. I went to Dumbledore and asked him for help. He let me become a spy and gave me the place as Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy also became a spy that day." Answered Snape.

"We can still be friends right? As long as HE doesn´t know who I was." Asked Sky.

"Yes, but why would you want to be friends with someone like me? Asked Snape. Truly curious.

"'Cause everybody deserves a chance to show people who they truly are, not the person they act like to save their life." Said Ice.

"Thank you" said Snape.

"Then I might as well tell you my story, just please give me a chance as well." Said Ice.

"My name is Ricky Jeremy Daveson and I´m the son of Richard Daveson and Marie Daveson."

"THE Richard and Marie Daveson? The deatheaters?" asked Snape.

"That would be them. I hate them! I grew up as a happy boy until I was four and a half. Then they started to beat me cause I said I didn´t want to be a death eater.

I took my money and ran." Said Ice.

"We don´t hate you for that. That was a brave thing to do" said Snape and the others nodded.

"By the way, can we call you Severus?" asked Sky, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why not even Sev" said Draco, understanding what Sky was trying to do.

"That would be pushing it a bit far" said Severus.

"Sev it is then, atleast in private. But in public it´s either Severus or at school Professor Snape." Said Sky. Severus sighed.

"Fine, I won´t be able to change your mind even if I tried right?" he asked.

"Right you are" said Draco, Sky and Ice and burst out laughing as soon as they said it.

The night continued and soon Sev and Dray, as Draco was called at the end of the evening, had to leave for Hogwarts and home.

"Thanks for a lovely evening and we´ll see eachother at the welcoming feast" said Sev.

"We´ll see eachother at the train, ok?." Said Dray.

"Yeah, bye" said both Sky and Ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up! Ice!" screamed Sky from the kitchen downstairs where he had made breakfast.

_' Huh, I guess I have to go up there and wake him then'_ Sky thought with a smirk.

He was going to do this the fun way. He went to the bathroom and got a bucket of water and he carried it to the bed and emptied it over Ice.

"What the fuck?" Ice screamed as he rolled of the bed and ended up at the floor, soaking wet.

Sky rolled over on the floor, he was laughing so hard so he couldn´t keep standing.

Without noticing Ice as he walked over to get revenge he wasn´t prepared to get wet as Ice dragged the water out of his long hair and soon both boys were on the floor laughing and wrestling eachother.

"Come on, breakfast is ready" said Sky when he managed to stop laughing.

When they had eaten their breakfast they went to take a shower, together. Just like they always had, the only problem being they had strange feelings in their stomachs as they saw eachother naked. But they managed and soon they were packing the last of their stuff.

They were going to Hogwarts today.

It had been a few days since they saw Sev and Dray the last time and they looked forward to it. Sky couldn´t wait to meet them and he couldn´t wait to see his brother again, but he was a bit nervous since he didn´t know how Fire would react or if he would be rejected or accepted by his brother.

Soon they were standing in the hallway with their trunks and the owl that they had bought in diagon alley when they where there with Sev and Dray.

They had named their owl "Thunder" since his eyes where dark as a thunder cloud.

They only bought one owl to save money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Dray!" said Sky and Ice as they saw Draco.

"Hey! I missed you guys" he said quietly.

"Missed you too" they answered just as quietly.

Soon they were in a compartment on the train and they laughed and talked until they heard a knock on the door.

A boy came in and asked if he could sit down. They said yes.

"Thanks, my name is Jamie Potter. Who are you?" he asked and suddenly Sky´s head snapped up and the brothers eyes locked with eachothers eyes.

"S-Sky?" asked Jamie.

"Fire?" asked Sky.

"Yeah! O GOD! I missed you!" they both said at the exact same time.

They all decided that they should act like they just got to know eachother on the train for the safety of everybody.

"So, who are your friends?" asked Fire or Jamie Potter as we also know him.

"I´m Draco Malfoy and this is Ice, you can call me Dray though..." Said Dray.

"Thanks. You can call me Fire." Said Jamie.

"They know?" Sky asked his brother.

"Know what?" asked Ice and Draco.

"That I´m an elemental? Yes, they know. I was practicing and they walked in on me. I didn´t notice them, lucky for me I didn´t succeed very well that day so they don´t expect a lot from me. Or of course they do. I´m supposed to be the boy who lived. What they don´t know is that I need my brother and two others to create "The Powerfull Four" that is needed to destroy Voldemort." He said.

"Who? Almost screamed Ice and Draco.

"Our Parents or maybe I should say Lily and James Potter. They don´t love their own sons, they love the fame one of them has gotten them." Said Fire.

"Why don´t we just call eachother by our nicknames from now on then? Asked Draco.

"Sure, Fire, Dray and Ice and me, Sky. That´s who we are." Said Sky.

They also met and befriended Neville Longbottom and he was given the nickname "Nev" as well as the information that the others had already chared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now in the great hall soon to be sorted. Fire sat at his place at the Gryffindor Table.

An old lady, Professor and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall put an old hat on a chair and rolled up a parchment before telling the hall that when they heard their names being called they were to step up, sit on the chair and put on the hat and let the hat tell them wich house they were supposed to spend their seven years at Hogwarts in.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, you can get and lose points from your house and the house with the most house points at the end of every year winns the house cup." She said.

Then she started to call the names.

"Abbot, Hanna."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

and so on and so forth until...

"Ricky Daveson" Ice flinched at his name but stepped forwards and put the hat on.

' A very bright mind we have here, ah. You are one of "The Powerfull Four". I know just where to place you.' The hat said in his mind.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione" A bushy, brown haired girl with big front theeth stepped up to the hat and put it on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione skipped over to the Gryffindor Table with a smirk and tried to sit down next to Jamie Potter but he told her that he watched a place for one of his friends. He really hoped that one of his friends would get into Gryffindor. He didn´t like that Hermione girl.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville went over to the table and sat down between Jamie and Hermione.

"Malfoy, Draco"

' Ah, another one of "The Powerfull Four" I know just where to place you too.'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

"Sky" the hall went quiet, there had never been a person without a last name before.

Sky didn´t care and just went up and sat on the chair and put the hat on. It told him what it had told the others.

"SLYTHERIN!" Sky went over and sat down with Ice and Dray. He talked a bit to them and suddenly they stood up and waved to Nev and Fire on the other side of the hall.

They waved back.

"Weasley, Ron" a red head with freckles put the hat on and it yelled " GRYFFINDOR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dormitories everybody said good night to eachother and they all fell asleep.

Everybody looked forwards to the new or first year at hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So, finally done with another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I couldn´t have done it without my beta Seventhandhigher7. She works very fast and very good. I would also like to tell you that I´m not a real writer, I have never been and never will be. I´m just not writer material. **

**I do like to write to have a way of expressing my feelings in a way that nobody knows it´s about me or my feelings though sometimes it actually isn´t about me at all but about some random person I´ve never met.**

**Thanks for R&R!**

**Love, Sara**


	6. Not A Chapter! Simply An Goodbye!

HI!

I'm Terribly sorry about this .. But I'm not satisfied whit how I wrote this story and therefore I asked if someone wanted to take care of it. Write it so that It would become something better.. something good.

Karone-Sakura is now writing this and I wish her all the luck in doing something readable of my trash..

Thanks you all for R&R.. It made me so happy!

And thank you Megan! For betaing this ..

And thank you Karone-Sakura for taking care of it..

Again.. I'm Terribly sorry!

/S


End file.
